


Polyworm

by theantivibecheck



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal... okay its not fingering but something gets removed, Other, Tapeworms, i swear to god this is a joke, this also has nothing to do with title:to be determined you can keep reading that i assure you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theantivibecheck/pseuds/theantivibecheck
Summary: Edd, Matt, Tom, and Tord don't know how to share.
Relationships: Edd & Matt & Tom & Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	Polyworm

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

Edd sat on the couch, calmly stroking Ringo to the rhythm of the clock on the wall.

It was pretty late, and none of his roommates were home yet. As if on cue, he could hear a car pull into the driveway.

The door swings open; Tom, Tord, and Matt all pile through the doorway, screaming incoherently at each other only to immediately quiet down when they catch sight of Edd on the couch.

“Edd!” Matt pushed through Tom and Tord, pressing his body up against the back of the couch to ensure his face was only inches from Edd’s. “You gotta tell them it’s my turn!!!”

“No, it’s not. Shut up Matt.” Tom followed next, taking a seat next to Edd on the couch. “You got her last weekend!”

“What about me?” Finally, Tord followed and stood next to Matt.

“You’re on probation. No Ringo 2 for you, Tord.” Tom spat at him.

“Oh my god. It happened once, Tom.”

“One time too many. You’re never allowed to try and clone Ringo 2 again!”

“Guys!!!” Edd finally spoke up, gently pushing Ringo off his lap. “Why are we fighting over Ringo 2? We’ve formed this relationship to share her, and now look at what we’ve turned into!”

“But it’s my turn with the tapeworm!” Matt whined, slumping his body over the couch.

“Okay, I’m settling this.” Tom pushed Edd off the couch. Edd conveniently landed face down, ass up on the floor. Tom quickly pulled down Edd’s pants, his boxers going too as they were tossed to the side. “I’m grounding everyone including myself. No Ringo 2.”

“What?” All three said in unison, Tom included.

“It’s pretty clear that we can’t follow the custodial schedule so I’m going to hide her for a bit.”

“And let you be the one to know where she is?” Tord pushed past Matt, now towering over Tom. “How do we know you’re not just going to keep her for yourself?”

“Maybe because I’ve got the most maturity out of all of us!”

Edd’s bare, shiny ass glistened in the light of the living room. Thankfully, Ringo had long since walked away from the main area. She will not be traumatized in this narrative.

Yet.

Tom clicked his tongue, and Ringo 2 made herself known in the crevice of Edd’s asscheeks. She stuck her pretty little head out, the sensation of her movements making Edd whimper a little.

“Edd!” Tom groaned. “You said you wouldn’t keep her there anymore! You know how hard it is to bathe her!”

“I didn’t do it this time!” Edd protested. “She went there herself!”

“A likely story.” Tom’s hand reached from Ringo 2, his thumb and index finger gently grabbing her pretty little head. “If you moan this time, I’ll kick you.”

And with one, swift movement, Tom pulled Ringo 2 out of Edd’s ass. He held back a moan, but arched his back as her slender body left his cavity.


End file.
